buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Force field
]] A''' force field''' was a solid barrier conjured mystically used to protect a person, object, or whole area. Examples *All vampires were prevented from entering human residences by an invisible wall without an invitation from the owner or simply a resident, so long as they were alive. This also extended to single rooms if the person residing there lived in it as if it was their own private residence, separate to the building containing the room. If the invitation was granted, then the vampire could enter the home as they pleased unless the proper ritual were preformed. *An invisible barrier was created after an earthquake disrupted The Master's attempt to open Hellmouth beneath Sunnydale, imprisoning the Master, and the Master only, in his lair for sixty years."Welcome to the Hellmouth" Every time he touched it, the barrier would vibrate rapidly. It was only until he drank the blood of the Slayer that he could break the barrier open, resulting in a bright light shining for a short moment."Prophecy Girl" *The Box of Gavrok was protected by a small mystical barrier while in the Mayor's possession. While staying unseen, touching it would cause it to become visible."Choices" *When Willow Rosenberg's essence was combined along with Buffy Summers, Xander Harris, and Rupert Giles, she cast a spell that blocked Adam's bullets with an invisible shield that vaporized the bullets as they made contact."Primeval" *Willow used a spell to contain Glorificus inside her apartment, creating an invisible wall that would vibrate as Glory touched it, literally thickening the air around her. She activating it by saying "Thicken"."Tough Love" *Willow cast a spell that created a force field big enough to cover a gas station where she and her friends were held up to protect them from the Knights of Byzantium. While the Knights used clerics to try to disable the barrier, Glorificus was able to punch a hole into it to let her pass through before it mended itself while Buffy needed Willow to create a "door" in the force field. According to Willow, this spell would only last for half a day, and was in a fixed position, so it couldn't defend a moving object."Spiral" *To prevent its attack, Willow created a force field to protect herself from a pouncing Grimslaw Demon."Selfless" *When a Turok-Han hunted after Buffy and the Potential Slayers, Willow tried to hold it off with a spell to conjure a force field but could not keep it up as the ancient vampire was too strong. However, Dawn Summers speculated that Willow intentionally let it fail."Showtime" *When magically transformed into Warren Mears physically and psychologically, Willow created a force field to prevent Kennedy from accompanying her."The Killer in Me" *All enslaved demons wearing a XXI's Bracelet were confined to an area designated by a red line. Crossing the line meant disintegration."The Ring" *The cavern lair of Nezzla Demon was protected by a barrier that only they could cross and split the intruders. Only those wearing their skin were allowed to cross the barrier. Jonathan Levinson made it possible for Warren to steal the Orbs of Nezzla'Khan."Seeing Red" *After his capture by Angel for to interrogate on the possessed Cordelia Chase, the demon Skip was standing inside a cylinder of red light generate by a circle of red palm sand."Inside Out" *The Immortal's bodyguard used a force field to prevent Angelus and William the Bloody to enter at his party."The Girl in Question" *In their dimension, the Nitobe demons had a jail system using an energy barrier. It was here that Eldre Koh was imprisoned until Buffy Summers destroyed the seed. *Willow cast a force field over Santa Rosita to control the zompire outbreak.New Rules, Part One *In San Francisco, Rupert Giles conjured a forcefield to protect himself and the other scoobies from a crumbling building.New Rules, Part Five *After moving to the same building, Willow cast protective spell over the Scooby Gang's apartments, preventing anything (beings, objects, magic attacks) to enter or exit without authorization. While fighting a Morituri demon, Buffy, Angel, and Spike threw it into one of the apartments, resulting it to rapidly combust.Relationship Status: Complicated, Part Two *Flying Brain demons were capable of creating force fields resistant to bullets.In Pieces on the Ground, Part One *Dawn built a magic shield to protect herself, Xander, and a group of demons while running away from the acid rain of Anharra.Own It, Part One Spells *Sumerian Defense Spell *Force field spell *Protective Barrier Countermeasures *The dissolution spell could break down force fields. *The immense strength of certain beings like Glorificus and a Turok-Han vampire could break apart force fields. Gallery Barrier.png Willow using the barrier spell.png KidGilesForceField.png Behind the Scenes Force fields make an appearance in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Xbox game: *Hanoch and Siren demons could create magical barriers that would close only after they die. *Urd could protect himself with a small force field that destroyed projectiles and electrocute any enemies that touched it. Appearances Season Ten *New Rules, Part One'' *''New Rules, Part Five'' *''United, Part Two'' *''Love Dares You, Part One'' *''Relationship Status: Complicated, Part One'' *''Relationship Status: Complicated, Part Two'' *''Old Demons, Part Three'' *''In Pieces on the Ground, Part One'' *''In Pieces on the Ground, Part Four'' *''In Pieces on the Ground, Part Five'' *''Own It, Part One'' *''Own It, Part Five'' }} fr:Champ de force Category:Abilities